The subject application relates to the detection of features in image data. More specifically, the subject invention relates to the detection and indication of corner features in one or more images.
With the increasing sophistication of mobile technology, the integration of digital cameras into mobile computing devices (such as smart phones), has become quite common. Due to the inherently small nature of such devices, video stabilization is often difficult. Furthermore, smaller camera devices are typically limited in view angle, thus, in order to produce a panorama image, multiple separate images must first be aligned and then “stitched” together. One way to improve video stabilization and/or alignment amongst multiple images, is to identify and correlate image features across multiple frames. Although feature detection may theoretically be performed using any common feature amongst frames, edges and corners can be detected using known processing algorithms.